dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim So Hyun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 김소현 / Kim So Hyun *'Nombre en Japones:' キムソヒョン / Kimu sohyon *'Nombre en Chino: '金所炫 / Jīn suǒ xuàn *'Profesión: '''Modelo, Actriz y MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Australia *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 49 kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino: Tigre *'Agencia:' **Sidus HQ Biografia 2006-2011 Inicios: Kim So Hyun debutó como actriz bajo Sidus HQ, en un papel de apoyo en Drama City en el especial del 2006 titulado Ten Minute Minor. Ella continuó representando a los personajes jóvenes de las protagonistas tanto en series de televisión como en películas, y así construyó su carrera como niña actriz. Ella apareció en la película de suspenso Man Of Vendetta (2010), Sin Of A Family (2011),y el melodrama Thorn Birds (2011). 2012-2014 Aumento de Popularidad: Ella ganó la atención pública en 2012, cuando participó en el drama de fantasía-histórico The Moon That Embraces the Sun como la versión más joven de la segunda protagonista femenina. Esto fue seguido por el apoyo bien recibido en el drama de fantasía-comedia Rooftop Prince y el melodrama Missing You, por la que recibió su primer premio como "Mejor Actriz infantil". En 2013, Kim se convirtió en co-anfitrión del programa de música de MBC Show! Music Core junto con Minho de SHINee y Noh Hong Chul. Ella dejó el programa en 2015. 2015-presente: La transición a papeles principales: En 2015, Kim So Hyun actuó en la serie de dramas escolares de KBS, Who Are You? - School 2015 interpretando un papel doble como las gemelas Lee Eun-bi y Go Eun byul. Ella recibió el premio "Estrella del Año" en la 8ª ceremonia de los Korea Drama Awards por su actuación. En 2016, Kim protagonizó la película romántica Pure Love junto a D.O del grupo EXO. También actuó en el drama web misterio-escolar Nightmare Teacher y el mini drama especial de tres episodios Page Turner. Recientemente, protagonizó el drama de comedia y terror Let's Fight Ghost junto a Taecyeon de 2PM por el canal de cable tVN, además de su aparición especial en el exitoso drama de fantasía Goblin, interpretando a una joven Reina en la era Goryeo. Kim será protagonista en el próximo drama historico Ruler: Master of the Mask junto a Yoo Seung Ho que se estrenará en 2017 por el canal MBC. Dramas * Ruler: Master of the Mask (MBC, 2017) * Goblin (tvN, 2016-2017) Aparición Especial *Let's Fight Ghost (tvN, 2016) *Page Turner (KBS2, 2016) *Nightmare Teacher (Naver TVcast, 2016) *Who Are You: School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) * Different Cries (KBS2, 2014) *Reset (OCN, 2014) *Triangle (MBC, 2014) *The Suspicious Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *Birth Secret (SBS, 2013) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013) *Missing You (MBC, 2012) *Ma Boy (Tooniverse, 2012) *Reckless Family (MBC Every1, 2012) *Love Again (jTBC, 2012) *The Rooftop Prince(SBS, 2012) *The Moon That Embraces the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (jTBC, 2011) *Thorn Birds (KBS2, 2011) *The Duo (MBC, 2011) *King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (KBS2, 2010) *Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) *Wife and Woman (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2008) *Que Sera, Sera (MBC, 2007) *Blissful Woman (KBS2, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Dream'' tema para Let's Fight Ghost (2016) *''Reset'' tema para Reset (2014) *''First Love'' tema para The Suspicious Housekeeper (2013) Películas *Princess Deokhye (2016) *Pure Love (2016) *Killer Toon (2013) *I Am a King (2012) *Sin Of A Family (2011) *Spy Papa (2011) *Man Of Vendetta (2010) Programas TV *2016 MBC Drama Awards (29/12/16, como MC) *Running Man Ep. 331 (26/12/2016) *2016 Dream Concert (4/06/16, como MC) *52nd Baeksang Drama Awards (3/06/16, como MC) *Incheon Sky Festival 2014 (2014, como MC) *Show! Music Core (MBC, 2013-2015, como MC) *KBS 25th Korea PD Awards (KBS,2013) *2012 MBC Drama Awards (MBC, 2012) *Melon Music Awards (2012) *Mujakjeong Family (MBC Every1, 2012) Temas para Películas *''Water is Wide'' tema para Pure Love (2016) *''Violet Fragrance'' tema para Pure Love (2016) *''Daddy and Me'' tema para Spy Papa (2011) *''Family Picture'' tema para Sin Of A Family (2011) Musicales *'2009:' Jewel in the Palace Anuncios *'2017:' Skono (shoes) *'2016-2017:' G-Market *'2016:' Let's Share the Heart Campaign *'2016:' Salvatore Ferragamo x Sara Battaglia Limited Edition Handbags *'2015-2017:' Peripera *'2015-2017:' SOUP *'2015-2016:' Domino Pizza (junto a Kim Woo Bin) *'2015-2016:' Elite Uniforms (junto a BTOB) *'2015-2016:' Pocari Sweat *'2015:' Collect Inspiration by Anniel & Springa *'2015:' Hazzys (junto a Sungjae) *'2015:' Post Honey Oz Cereal *'2015:' Samsung Laptop *'2015:' Skechers *'2014-2015:' Elite Uniforms (junto a WINNER) *'2014-2015:' UNIONBAY (junto a Lee Hyun Woo y Park Seo Joon) *'2014: '''Typhoon noodle (junto a Doo Joon de Beast) *'2013-2014:' Jill Stuart Accessory *'2013:' U+LTE *'2013:' Get it Beauty Self *'2013:' tn *'2013:' Cosmetics Company TV * '''2012:' Elite Uniforms (junto a INFINITE) *'2012:' Nintendo 3DS (junto a Kim Yoo Jung) *'2010:' Downy *'2005:' Cookie *Gas Safety Corporation. *Water Corporation. Magazines * Star1 Magazine (Diciembre 2016) * Allure Magazine (Agosto 2016) * Hanryu Pia Japan Magazine (Junio 2016) * InStyle Magazine (Junio 2016) * Nylon Magazine (Mayo 2016) * 1st Look Magazine (Mayo 2016) * Ceci Magazine (Abril 2016) * @Star1 Magazine (Marzo 2016) * Vogue Magazine (Febrero 2016) * Ceci Magazine (Octubre 2015) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Abril 2015) * Ceci Campus Magazine (Marzo 2015) * Marie Claire Magazine (Marzo 2015) * 1st Look Magazine (Marzo 2015) * bnt International Magazine (Diciembre 2014) * Elle Magazine (Octubre 2014) * Marie Claire Magazine (Agosto 2014) * Ceci Campus Magazine (Abril 2013) * W Magazine (Marzo 2013) * Cine21 Magazine (2013) * Elle Girl Magazine (Enero 2013) * Nylon Magazine (Enero 2013) * Fast Magazine (Diciembre 2012) Videos Musicales *Boyfriend - I Yah (2013) *Hi.ni - Legend of Tears (2012) *TOUCH - Let's Walk Together (2012) Reconocimientos * 2015 KBS Drama Awards: 'Mejor Nueva Actriz (Who Are You: School 2015) * '''2015 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio de los internautas (Who Are You: School 2015) * '''2015 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Yook Sung Jae (Who Are You: School 2015) *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: 'Premio a la Estrella de 2015 (Who Are You: School 2015) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz en Drama Corto por Different Cries * 2014 MBC Entertainment Awards: Premio a la Popularidad (Show! Music Core) * 2013 SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio a la Nueva Estrella por The Suspicious Housekeeper *'2012 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz Infantil por The Moon That Embraces the Sun y Missing You *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Especial Actor Infantil por The Moon That Embraces the Sun, Rooftop Prince y Ma Boy Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Hoeryong Elementary School **Towol Elementary School **Munjung Middle School *'Familia:' Madre y hermano menor *'''Hobby: '''Leer libros, escuchar música *Se distingue por ser humilde, sencilla y por su belleza natural. *Nació en Australia, pero su familia se mudó a Corea en el 2003; su padre murió cuando ella tenía 9 años. *Comenzó su carrera como actriz infantil cuando tenía siete años de edad, e inicialmente saltó a la fama en el 2012 por su papel de joven villana a ser reina en el drama de época The Moon That Embraces the Sun, y una niña que cae en tragedia en el melodrama del 2013 Missing You. *Estuvo en un grupo de niñas a los 8 años, llamado '4Angels'. *So Hyun sólo tiene a su mamá y a su hermano menor; su padre murió cuando su hermano era aún un bebé. Por esto ella está muy orgullosa de su madre que los ha sacado adelante sola. *Forma parte del trío de jóvenes actrices famosas nacidas entre 1999 y 2000 con apellido Kim: Kim So Hyun, Kim Yoo Jung y Kim Sae Ron. *Desde que era niña soñó con trabajar con la gran actriz Son Ye Jin y despúes de haber admitido querer trabajar con ella interpretó su versión joven en la película The Last Princess en 2016. *El día 22 de Febrero de 2016, se reportó que la joven actriz sufrió una lesión grave en su pierna mientras se encontraba grabando un comercial para la marca Thailand's Phuket, el resultado médico fue un esguince en su pierna, lo que la obligó a cancelar toda su agenda por dos semanas; debido a que no podía caminar, también se canceló sus promociones para la película Pure Love. *Conoció en 2012 al actor Yoo Seung Ho en el rodaje del drama Missing You, en donde bromearon respecto a tomarse un foto juntos (nota completa), y tiempo después ella expresó su deseo por trabajar junto a él en algún proyecto donde si compartieran escenas juntos (a diferencia del drama donde ella interpreta la versión joven de la protagonista y el un personaje en la actualidad). Y no fue si no hasta el 11 de Noviembre del 2016 donde se anuncio que ambos serían protagonistas en el nuevo drama histórico de la MBC Ruler: Master of the Mask. Enlaces *Instagram * Twitter * Weibo * Official Page * Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Kim So Hyun.jpg Kim So Hyun2.jpg Kim So Hyun3.jpg Kim So Hyun4.jpg Kim_So_Hyun5.jpg Kim So Hyun6.jpg Kim So Hyun7.jpg Kim So Hyun8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Sidus HQ Categoría:Nacidos en 1999